


Codes of Conduct

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The transition between following someone's orders and dating them is not crossed all at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codes of Conduct

It had long become a routine for Queen Crimea’s loyal vassal to meet her in her bedchambers after the ruler’s daily duties and political meetings were over.

Many a new servant would squint and question why Dame Lucia would head to the most secluded area of the Halls of Justice at such a late hour of the night, but the older staff would simply giggle at their inquiries, keeping it to themselves that the swordswoman was only taking the long roundabout route to meet with the Queen.

How much longer would they bear to meet in secret, however, was still up in the air, but their pact worked for this while, and it was all that mattered.

"Your Highness?" Lucia whispered as she entered the large room. Her eyes darted across the darkened ample chamber, only to rest on the bed, as she discovered her Queen laying on it, bathed under the moonlight that filtered through her windows.

"Oh, is it you, Lucia?" Elincia murmured, propping herself up on her elbows to greet the other woman. Her voice was clearly strained and hoarse, doubtlessly from the nonstop councils she’d been partaking in.

”Would you prefer if I left you to your own devices tonight?” the myrmidon asked, running a hand through her short hair and tilting her head slightly to the side as she looked her Queen over, trying to ascertain her condition.

"Absolutely not… I’m sorry, I’m just a tad worn out, is all," she replied, smiling as she moved closer to the edge of her bed, inviting Lucia to sit beside her with a hand gesture.

"You overexert yourself with such menial meetings, Your Highness," Lucia stated, shuffling on her spot.

Elincia took a sigh, before pulling Lucia in for a quick-yet-passionate kiss, as if to tell her she was okay. “It is my duty, as you know it,” she said, smiling against Lucia’s lips, before adding. “And please drop the honorifics… it’s been a while, has it not?”

"I suppose so, Your hi- Elincia," the blue-haired woman responded, thinking back to when their little arrangement started and correcting herself before she could slip up again.

"This is so much better than meeting in secluded spots of the castle, and more comfortable," the emerald-haired royal noted, softly stroking Lucia’s cheek and gazing at her girlfriend’s fierce eyes.

"Indeed," Lucia replied, nodding her head and trying to fight back the flush on her own face, before deciding that another kiss would hide it better.

There were times when Lucia thought that tasting her Queen’s lips would be nothing but a foolish dream, a wish-fulfilling fantasy, or a guilty desire - but to be there now, by Elincia’s side, and in her arms, was her true happiness, and she then swore to herself once more to follow her girlfriend wherever she might go, always.


End file.
